


Tall Ginger Babies

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: I was wondering if you could do a modern!au smut where a short reader and Hux are besties and really interdependently love each other (but don’t know it lol) so reader goes to Kylo for advice while Hux goes to couple Finn and Poe for advice and they give each other advice. Reader is quirky and wears glasses and Finn and Poe are like “…how many pieces of lingerie was it that you said you had?” And everything just ends in a smut with a very dom Hux and sub reader with some sweetass foreplay and then it’s all fluffy and cuddly and they confess that they love each other with a funny epilogue? Pretty please?





	Tall Ginger Babies

“Ms. (Y/N) is here, Mr. Hux,” a tall blonde chick pokes her head into Hux’s office to tell him you just arrived.

“Tell her to come in,” Hux says. He gets up from his desk and smoothes the invisible wrinkles on his suit.

“Armie!” you exclaim and go to hug your best friend. You put your arms around him and inhale the strong clean scent that is so him.

“Still with that silly campaign, uh?” he chuckles as he puts a kiss in your forehead.

“Yes, hugs for Hux, because he needs to be happier”

“I am happy!” he protests.

“But you could be happier”

“Come, silly girl.” He surrounds your waist with his arm and both of you walk out of his office. Hux is the CEO of the company First Order, dedicated to design and sell prototypes of spaceships and planes.

You and he have been friends since childhood. You were his neighbor and when his mom died, you and your mom welcomed him as if it was a member of your family. Through the years, he has become more and more successful but he always makes time for you, his bestie. That’s why every Thursday, like today, you come to the enormous First Order building, take the elevator to Hux’s office and go out to have lunch.

“Is that your new assistant?” you whisper in his ear and turn your head back to take a quick glance at her. She’s wearing a high waisted skirt with a tight white blouse and high heels that make her taller.

“Yes, Human Resources hired her this Monday,” he says and leaves a short kiss on your cheek. He has to bend down to do it but he’s used to.

“Oh,” you say and you don’t notice that you’re pouting.

“Why? You don’t like her?” Hux laughs at your frown and you immediately put a better face.

“No, I just… nevermind.” You shake some particular thoughts about her and Hux off your head. If your best friend finds someone to share his life, you should be happy, not jealous. That’s what friends do.

“Hugs for (Y/N) so she’s happier!” He squeezes your waist and you shriek at his grip.

“No, leave me!” You run and laugh to the elevator, with Hux behind.

* * *

 “Did you have fun at lunch with your girlfriend?” Kylo enters Hux’s office as Hux is reading an email on his computer. He turns his chair to the front and doesn’t comprehend Kylo’s words at first.

“You know, some of us actually work and stay here while you go out.” Kylo continues with his tease and sits on a chair that’s in front of the desk. He leans on the backrest and stretches his legs. A playful smirk on his face.

“I don’t even know why I bother on asking, but what on earth are you talking about?” Hux and Kylo can’t say they’re friends but they’re not enemies either. They maintain a cordial relationship and tease each other occasionally. But nothing serious, they know the company needs both of them.

“Your girlfriend, (Y/N),” Kylo says and interlaces his hands resting on his belly.

“She’s my friend, nothing more.” Hux returns his eyes to the screen of his computer but the blush on his cheeks tells something else.

“A friend that you wish she could be your girlfriend?” Kylo furrows his eyebrow, he’s enjoying too much putting Hux on the hot spot.

“It doesn’t matter,” Hux shakes his head and suddenly his gaze gets lost. “She sees me as her best friend and I respect that”.

“How can you be so sure?” Kylo decides to leave his tease aside to help Hux get a girlfriend. If he gets a girlfriend, he’ll get laid and if he gets laid, he’ll come to the office in a better mood.

“We’ve never talked about it, from my part because I don’t want to make it weird. It’s not like I’ll arrive and tell her “I’ve been in love since high school”

“You love her?” Kylo lets out a deep laugh that echoes through the entire floor. “Man, and I thought you just wanted to get laid”.

“Don’t be stupid, Ren. (Y/N) is so much more than just a fuck,” Hux scolds Kylo and he puts himself more in evidence. He’s in love with you and you’re the reason he hasn’t date since he was in college.

“Alright, my bad.” Kylo lifts his hands as if he was saying “I’ll help you this time”. “I suggest you to buy her the biggest bouquet of flowers you find, not that you don’t have the money and just tell her. Honesty, Hux, girls like that. Or are you going to take care of her until someone else arrives and takes her from you?”.

“And what if she says no?” The biggest fear of Hux is that you’ll reject him and your relationship won’t be the same.

“You can always blame it on the alcohol”

“That’s the worst advice I’ve ever received,” Hux shakes his head but then his mouth twitches on the hint of a smile. “Thank you, Ren”.

“Anytime, Armie,” Kylo says and explodes in a laugh.

“Just get the fuck out of here.” Hux sighs and ignores him. You’re the only one who can call him like that. You and your mom.

* * *

“What’s wrong, big head?” Poe asks you. He and Finn are your neighbors and you come almost every day to pass the time.

“Nothing,” you mumble.

“Nothing” Poe imitates you and Finn celebrates his joke by laughing. Stupid perfect couple.

“Is this about your Armie?” Poe asks and you hate that he knows you too well.

“No…,” you sigh but it’s useless to live in denial. “Yes…”

“Did he do something?” Finn says. So far, you’ve only spoken good thing about him but you never know.

“No, I mean, not on purpose,” you lay on the sofa and hide your face on a cushion. “He has a hot tall assistant and I keep thinking that they’ll fall in love and have perfect tall ginger babies”.

“A tall baby would be weird,” Finn says but Poe shuts him up with an angry look.

“And you want to have his ginger babies? Am I right?” Poe goes to the sofa and makes you get up. “Are you in a loop of negative thoughts?”

You only nod and Poe hugs you. “You have to do something, big head. It’s obvious you like him, like really like him”.

“I like him because I’d like to date someone tall,” you whine.

“(Y/N), in that case, you could date anyone. Everyone is taller than you”, Finn says and this time Poe has to hold a laugh.

“How many pieces of lingerie was it that you said you had?” Poe asks and you and Finn say at the same time “what?”

“I have an idea that I think it’ll guarantee you ginger babies in your oven in the future,” Poe smirks and your eyes go wide as he explains you his plan.

* * *

 _I’ll be there in 20 minutes_ , Hux texts you as he enters the flower shop. You invited him to watch a movie at your apartment and he decided it was the perfect place to confess you his feelings.

He doesn’t choose the biggest bouquet of flowers that the shop has. He knows you, you’re not that extravagant. So he goes for a simply dozen of roses and before he goes to your place, he makes a stop to buy you pizza.

“This is ridiculous,” he mutters as he sees the box of pizza and the flowers on the passenger seat. He’s Armitage Hux, successful businessman. Not a horny teenager that hopes to lose his v-card.

* * *

“Shit.” It’s the third time you have to put your boob back in the [bodysuit](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcdn.cichic.com%2Fmedia%2Fcatalog%2Fproduct%2Fcache%2F1%2Fimage%2F5e06319eda06f020e43594a9c230972d%2F1%2F2%2F12137477513-1%2Fwhite-plain-condole-belt-lace-hollow-out-short-jumpsuit.jpg&t=NzY4NzI2NTFhOTk5NjBlNjZhNjMxN2U4MmI3NTA4NjY3NzA3NzIxZSxkTVpVUGN3dQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQYxR60oNz11TSvkkYsOzww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbad--bad--man.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174193028956%2Ftall-ginger-babies) you bought. At Poe’s suggestion. It’s white and transparent from some parts. And tight, very tight.

You’re lying on your right right side on the bed, with your elbow bent and your head lean on your hand. You’re sure you look stupid but Poe assured you, you have to wait for Hux in a sexy pose. If this pose can be called sexy. He also told you to not wear your glasses but you didn’t listen to him. How are you supposed to seduce Hux if you can’t even see him?

“Come in!” you shout when Hux knocks the door. Or who you supposed Hux because if it’s somebody else this is gonna be weird.

“(Y/N)?” Hux twists the knob and finds odd that you didn’t come to receive him.

“I’m in the bedroom!” you say with the little voice left on you.

Hux walks with the pizza on one hand and the roses on the other one. This is it. Whatever happens, he’ll go for his chance and tells you his real feelings.

“Uh… (Y/N)?” He finds you lying on the bed with the most sinful piece of lingerie he has ever seen. Not even the color white, that it’s supposed to be pure, makes you look innocent.

“You brought pizza!” You momentarily forget you’re half-naked in bed when you see the food. You get up and go to Hux to grab the box.

“What-what are you doing? Did you forget I was coming?” He tries to avoid to look at your body, especially the parts where the bodysuit is translucid.

“And you brought roses…,” you observe the bouquet he’s carrying on his left hand. “You never buy me flowers”.

“I love you,” he says with no filter. His gaze fixed on your cleavage. “I love you since we were kids, I think. I’m more than happy to be your friend but I was wondering if we could try something more”. When he finishes his sentence, he looks into your eyes.

“Oh, well. This is surprising.” Is today the day to spill out your feelings to your best friend? You try to gather yourself and speak with an air of dignity, “But you brought me pizza and flowers. That’s very nice”.

“Why are you wearing that? Isn’t a little too much for just watching movies? Not that I don’t like it.” He hasn’t fully realized he just declared his love for you. The bodysuit has him in shock.

“Oh, that…” You turn around and put the pizza on a desk that you have in your bedroom. Hux follows you and does the same with the flowers.

“Is this part of the campaign Hugs for Hux?”

“Maybe,” you bite your lip.

“(Y/N)” Hux says your name and you know that tone. You’re busted.

“Ok, fine! No! This is me trying to tell you I really really like you and I wish I could be your girlfriend.” You say the words without taking a breath or a second thought.  

“So you were trying to seduce me?” he says in a condescending tone.  

“I guess so,” you shrug and look to the floor.

“Well, consider it a success.” Hux takes you chin and lifts your face to him. His eyes twinkle and it’s the first time you notice how warm they are.

Hux gently leans in and kisses you. You take a step further and wrap yourself around his body. He loves how your small frame melts on his body. He lifts you by your thighs and he groans at the contact of your bare skin. Then, he carries you to the bed and both of you fall on it, still tangled in a kiss.

“What were you thinking? Wearing this?” Hux says and you moan on his mouth. He pulls the straps of the bodysuit down and lowers his mouth to your neck.

“Do you like it?” you pant as his teeth nibble your neck.

“Yes, but I prefer you naked.” He pulls down the whole bodysuit to your waist and his sight lands on your hard nipples.

He latches his mouth into one of them and you close your eyes in pleasure. He makes sure to cover both with love and kisses.

“They’re like little candies I want to have in my mouth forever.” With the tip of his tongue, he draws a circle on your aureola and you shudder at the sensation.

“Oh, my God.” You cover your face with your hands. It’s not that you don’t like Hux’s dirty talk, it’s just you’re not used to.

“What, sweetheart? Do I make you feel flushed?” He finishes to take the bodysuit off your body and he kneels on the mattress, admiring your naked body. It makes a contrast against his, still on a white shirt and black pants and tie.

“A little…” You lower your hands and put them on your belly.

“You’re like my little naughty assistant, who begs to be fucked,” Hux says as he runs his fingers under your breasts. You naked and he dressed gave him the idea.

“I actually don’t like your assistant,” you confess and you wonder if he’s not fantasizing with her right now.

“No?” he leans down to kiss you. “I don’t like her either, I can fire her if you want. And then you’ll be my assistant, wearing this bodysuit under your clothes. You like the idea?”

“Ah, Armie,” you moan when the tip of his finger rubs your nipple.

“Can you imagine it? You bent over my desk, so obedient. Yes, sir. No, sir. Please, fuck me, Mr. Hux”.

“Please, fuck me, Mr. Hux.” You press your lips together when you realize what you said. Hux’s kisses stop and you wonder if it was too much.

“Such a good girl.” He slides his tongue all over your body until he reaches your pussy. He spreads your legs and runs his finger through your curly pubic hair. “And such a pretty pussy”.

“Yeah? It’s your dinner, Mr. Hux.” You bite your lip and look down at him. He gives you a smirk and then blows straight into your clit.

“Don’t act like a brat, sweetheart. Remember who’s the boss here.” He blows again and you know he’s punishing you for your insolence.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hux. I’m just your assistant and you can do whatever you want with me,” you say in an innocent voice. Hux’s cock twitches inside his pants at how good you’re behaving.

“Good girl,” he praises you again and this time there’s no teasing. He flicks his tongue on your clit and your back arches by itself.

“Fuck, keep going”. You shove your hand into his hair and notice how soft it is.

“Naughty assistant, spreading your legs for your boss, bucking your hips wanting more,” he talks between licks. With his thumb, he keeps your lips apart so he can reach your clit easier.

Your pussy contracts in fast spams and Hux feels it so he stops the movement of his tongue. You shudder at the ache you feel between your legs and you’re sure if you rub your legs together, you’d come.

“Aren’t you going to get naked?” you say in a needy murmur.

“No, I like this.” As he leans down to kiss you, he unzips his pants and takes out his cock.

“Armie!” you gasp when he puts your hand around it.

“This is your raise, sweetheart”. He flips you over and sits you on his lap. “You’re gonna ride me until you’re crying and your legs are shaking”.

“Yes, boss.” Now it’s your time to tease him. You run your wet pussy along his dick and Hux groans and grabs your hips. You take off his tie and open the first buttons of his shirt.

“You know better,” he warns you and you giggle and raise your hips. You put both hands on his chest and sink down on him, very slowly, until you’re fully seated on him.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re killing me with this tight pussy,” he huffs and you feel how his heart beats fast against your hands.

You start to move and Hux cups your breasts. You lift your hips until the tip of his cock is in you and slam your hips down, Hux can’t stop staring at the heavenly sight of your cunt swallowing his dick.

“I’m gonna come! Fuck, I’m coming!” you tense your belly and thighs. Your pussy throbs around his length and you ride him back and forth, gushing all over his lap.

Hux’s eyes roll back and he moves his hands to your lower back, squeezing it. You put your hand behind you and hold his.

“Come in my pussy, Armie, keep it warm with your cum.” Your legs are sore but seeing Hux panting under you gives you the extra boost to keep going.

“You’re so beautiful, above me, you’re a vision, (Y/N).” Dominant Hux is gone, and so is the roleplay. The way you move and the way you feel around him, wetter now that you had come, have him entirely captivated.

With a few more little jumps on his cock, he comes in a groan and surrenders to you.

“My fucking legs,” you complain and fall at his side. This was too much cardio in a short time for you.

“At least did you like it, lazy girl?” He chuckles and admires your fast breathing and tired smile.

“Yeah, you’re good, Mr. Hux,” you say and nest on his chest. “Oh my God, you just came!” You see how his still hard dick twitches at the mention of “Mr. Hux”.

“What?” he snickers and looks down at his own penis. “It thinks for itself, sweetheart. Not my fault”.

“Yeah, yeah.” You put your head back on his chest and tangle your legs with his.

“So, anything particular reason you decided to seduce me today?” Hux asks you. His hand lazily drawing circles on your back.

“I want to have your tall ginger babies. Not that you have them with your obnoxious assistant that I met on Thursday,” you say and Hux chortles at how grumpy you got.

“Is this your way to tell me you love me?” he wonders and looks down at you. “Uh, (Y/N)?”

“Maybe…” you mumble against his chest. You just had sex with the man after he told you he loves you and still you feel awkward about telling him the same.

“You know what I think you need so you stop being grumpy at me?”

“What?”

“Hugs for (Y/N)!” Hux shouts and tickles your belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
